maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yumiyacha/Jan Mathew Dagdagan
Yumiyacha2.png|Yumiyacha Wondabarappa2.png|Wondabarappa Pingrek2.png|Pingrek(t) Alosson.png|Allosson 'Yumiyacha' Yumiyacha is a Yumipon Uberhero that is introduced at the beginning of Patapon 3 as one of the three basic classes. 'Class:' Infiltrator/Tactician 'Attacks:' Note that all classes has Class Change as L2 ''Yumiyacha (Infiltrator/Tactician):'' Level 1 – Aria of Attack (Pon=Pon=Pata=Pon) Ranged One Enemy Three Hits (Enemy) Lock=On Level 2 – Change Class Multi=function (Special) Quick Action = does not consume a turn Yumiyacha Self Switches to Infiltrator/Tactician Class (Passive) Peerless Bow All allies deal 20% more damage All allies take 15% more damage Wondabarappa Self Switches to Blaster Class (Passive) Peerless Dog Applies Morale Boost to all allies Pingrek Self Switches to Tactician Class (Passive) Healing Chateau Shield effect absorbs incoming damage Heals all allies at the beginning of Pingrek’s turn (half the healing of Pingrek’s L6) Protects allies from ranged attacks Removed once shield is destroyed Allosson Self Switches to Tactician/Blaster Class (Passive) Tropical Tailwind =All ranged attacks made by allies have a higher Attack, Accuracy and Crit chance Level 6 – Concerto of Charge (Pon=Pon=Chaka=Chaka) Ranged All Enemies Four Hits 2 Round cooldown High Crits Deadly Crits Opportunist Weak Point Level 9 – Meteo Arrow (Uberhero mode) Ranged All Enemies Six Hits 4 Round starting cooldown Deadly Crits Exploit Opportunity Catastrophic ''Wondabarappa (Blaster):'' Level 1 – Aria of Attack (Pon=Pon=Pata=Pon) Sonic Ranged One Enemy Three Hits (Special) Unpredictable bounce – Chance for the attack to gain an extra hit (Enemy) Staggered Level 2 – Change Class Level 6 – Concerto of Charge (Pon=Pon=Chaka=Chaka) Ranged All Enemies Three Hits 2 Round cooldown High Crits Deadly Crits Opportunist Ignore Defense Catastrophic (Special) Unpredictable bounce – Chance for the attack to gain an extra hit (All Enemies) Staggered Level 9 – Mucharapapa (Uberhero mode) Ranged All Enemies Three Hits 4 Round starting cooldown cooldown Deadly Crits Catastrophic Exploit Stagger (Special) Unpredictable bounce – Chance for the attack to gain an extra hit ''Pingrek (Tactician):'' Level 1 – Aria of Attack (Pon=Pon=Pata=Pon) Ice Ranged One Enemy One Hit Chilled Level 2 – Change Class Level 6 – Lament of Defense (Chaka=Chaka=Pata=Pon) Buff Heal All Allies (All Allies) Fortified (All Allies) Remove Debuffs Level 9 – Concerto of Charge (Pon=Pon=Chaka=Chaka) Buff All Allies 3 Round cooldown (All Allies) Ice Wall Shield effect absorbs incoming damage Applies Chilled to all enemies when destroyed If Healing Chateau is active, fully heals the Chateau instead of applying a shield to Pingrek ''Allosson (Tactician/Blaster):'' Level 1 – Aria of Attack (Pon=Pon=Pata=Pon) Ranged One Enemy Four Hits (Enemy) Targeted Level 2 – Change Class Level 6 – Concerto of Charge (Pon=Pon=Chaka=Chaka) Ranged All Enemies Eight Hits Two round cooldown High Crits Deadly Crits Exploit Opportunity (All Enemies) Pressure Points Level 9 (Main) – Arrow Shower Level1 (Uberhero mode) Ranged Explosion All Enemies Six Hits Four rounds starting cooldown Deadly Crits Catastrophic (Special) Combo – Using this move allows usage of Moves with Higher Damage, Higher Chance of Crits and Higher Amount of Hits. Multi=Function Level 9a – Arrow Shower Level2 (Uberhero mode) Note that this Arrow Shower has a higher crit chance than the previous Arrow Shower Ranged Explosion All Enemies Eight Hits Deadly Crits Catastrophic (Special) Combo – Using this move allows usage of Moves with Higher Damage, Higher Chance of Crits and Higher Amount of Hits. (Special) Combo – Requires usage of Arrow Shower Level1 to allow usage of this move Exploit Opportunity Level 9b – Arrow Shower Level3 (Uberhero mode) Note that this Arrow Shower has a higher crit chance than the previous Arrow Shower Ranged Explosion All Enemies Twelve Hits Deadly Crits Catastrophic (Special) Combo – Requires usage of Arrow Shower Level2 to allow usage of this move Exploit Opportunity Paragon Exploiter